


Take A Sad Song

by ladymac111



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and any time you feel the pain<br/>the broken-hearted people<br/>there will be an answer<br/>hey jude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Sad Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take a Sad Song and Make it Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323126) by [ArwenKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKenobi/pseuds/ArwenKenobi). 



[full-size and rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladymac111.tumblr.com/post/48578011981/take-a-sad-song-and-any-time-you-feel-the-pain)


End file.
